Proper handling of warehouse items involves diverse operations that are vital to industry. These operations include, amongst other things, identifying items, manually carrying items to predetermined locations, and storing items at those respective locations. These operations (and others) provide for a continuous flow of items through the warehouse and ensure that items are available when needed. Improper handling of warehouse items, on the other hand, can negatively impact the continuous flow of items through the warehouse and may result in increased costs.
There are many factors that contribute to the improper handling of warehouse items. One factor is user notification of the item's physical nature. There is no process in place to indicate to a user that an item should be handled safely based on the physical nature of that item. The item may be brittle, fragile, or contain a liquid substance, among numerous other possibilities. While the physical nature of an item can be alerted with a warning sign, such warning signs can sometimes be overlooked by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for smart handling of warehouse items.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.